Sueños
by fresiitah93
Summary: One-Shot. Lemmon. RosexEmm.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer (aunque ya todas lo saben)**

**Disclaimer: La historia NO es de mi autoria... fues escrita por una amiga muy especial, Karelvys, a peticion de yop! :D **

**Espero que la disfruten.**

**

* * *

  
**

Abro mis ojos lentamente y tanteo con mis manos hasta encontrar mi celular para desactivar la alarma. "Ya tan pronto se hicieron las 5?" pensé. Me senté a la orilla de la cama aun adormitada y luego me dirigí al baño donde gracias al agua caliente termine de despertarme.

Me coloque unos jeans cómodos, con una franelilla de rayas y mis tenis, ropa que a pesar de no ser muy elegante en mis esbelta figura lucían de maravilla. Solté mi hermoso y envidiable cabello rubio, me maquille un poco, aunque no hacía falta ya que mis ojos azules resaltaban increíblemente bien al natural. Tome mi maleta y las cosas que tenía preparadas.

Fui a la habitación de mis padres a decirles que los padres de mi amiga no tardarían en venir por mí.

- Hey, mama, papa…. -Susurre y vi como ambos me miraron sonrientes- ya están por llegar Bella y su padre, nos vemos la próxima semana, les escribiré. Ok? Los amo.

- Ok princesa, toma un pequeño bolso que deje en el mueble con dinero para ti.-murmuró mi padre, quien siempre se ha preocupado por darme lo mejor de lo mejor.

- Mi amor, cuídate mucho, toda la ropa esta planchada y doblada en la maleta. No queremos quejas. Besos y no comas porquerías que te hagan engordar.- ahora mi madre, ella siempre preocupándose por que yo me vea impecable y reluciente en todo momento.

- Si, tranquilos yo sé cómo cuidarme.- en ese momento oí la corneta del carro del Sr. Charlie- ya llegaron. Besos.- dije entusiasmada. les di un beso en la mejilla, y un tierno abrazo a ambos y me apresuré a bajar las maletas por las escaleras.

Aun no había salido el sol. El aire estaba húmedo y hacia una brisa fría. El carro del padre de mi amiga se encontraba frente a mi casa preparado para llevarnos al colegio e irnos al campamento.

- Buenos díaaaas!- saludé alegremente.

- Buenos días Rose, ¿te ayudo a meter las maletas? - preguntó el señor Swan con un tono muy cordial

No, gracias, no se moleste. – ya era suficiente molestia que pasaran por mí, como para que también cargara mis cosas- ¿qué tal Bella?

- Hola, todo bien, amiga, ansiosa por llegar.

- Seguro que sí.

El resto del camino fue silencioso. Yo iba imaginando que tal seria todo, si habría agua caliente y si las camas serian cómodas, sino seria una estadía fatal. No me preocupaba mucho las personas que fuesen, con tal no acostumbro a tratar con muchas personas, al menos no con las que no están a mi nivel. Mi grupo era muy reducido, todas somos hijas de empresarios, doctores, abogados, en fin de personas que tengan, más que una estabilidad social, una VIDA social. Razón por la cual somos populares y no conforme con eso somos hermosas en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Llegamos pronto al colegio, nos despedimos del padre de Bella y nos encaminamos hacia Alice y Jessica. Alice iba vestida con un short blanco y una franelilla fucsia en cambio Jessi llevaba unos jeans y una camisa ajustada.

- Hola chicas- dije, un poco cansada por el peso de las maletas.

- Hola, a que no adivinas quienes vienen con nosotras al campamento?.- exclamo Alice mirándonos emocionada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- No sabemos, estamos llegando. No les des tantas vueltas y dinos - exclamó Bella con expresión fastidiada.

-Pues, Emmett, Edward, Mike y Jazz… en fin ustedes saben, todo ese grupito de chicos - ellos eran los chicos más populares y mujeriegos de todo el colegio, andaban con todas las chicas que quisieran, Y bueno, no las culpaba, quien no querría andar con ellos?, si todos parecían esculpidos por Miguel Ángel, tenían unos cuerpos… unos rostros… Diooos cada uno era perfecto a su manera. Siempre les gustaba jugarse con nosotras y nos las llevamos muy bien cuando estamos juntos. Eramos muy buenos amigos, y algunos hasta algo mas.

- En serio? Que raro..! ellos dijeron que no les gustaban esa niñerías - comenté sin darle mayor importancia. En ese momento nos llamó el señor Banner para avisarnos que era hora de subir a los autobuses.

El viaje no duro más que 2 horas, nos dirigíamos a un parque a las afuera de la ciudad. El ambiente era muy agradable, el calor era un poco abrazador, pero podía soportarse, había un lago y 2 piscinas , las cabañas se veían lindas y espaciosas. Nos llamaron por la ubicación y compañeros de cuarto.

- Rosalie, Jessica, Isabella y Alice estarán en la cabaña 12A. – sonreímos abiertamente por el hecho de haber quedado juntas. Nos entregaron las llaves y nos dirigimos a arreglar nuestras pertenencias.

No me había equivocado eran espaciosas, tenían 2 cuartos, cada unos con dos camas individuales y cada cuarto tenía su baño.

- Chiiicas tiene agua caliente- gritó Jessica desde el baño

- Qué bien, no está nada mal- comenté

- Donde abran quedado los chicos? - rodé mis ojos. Alice, siempre Alice. Ella era la más enamoradiza de las 4, sin duda alguna.

- Ya deja de pensar en Jasper, Alice Cullen, arreglemos las cosas y luego te acompaño - el interés de Bella por acompañarla era por ver si Edward estaba en la misma habitación, ya que se notaba a leguas que se babeaba por él.

En ese momento sonó mi celular. Era un mensaje de Emmett:

**Hola preciosa, en que habitación estas? Para ir a visitarte esta noche… =).**

No pude evitar sonreír, el siempre ha sido un gran amigo, además siempre logra sacarme una sonrisa aunque yo no quiera hacerlo. Me apresuré a contestarle:

**Muy gracioso, seguro lo enviaste a varias chicas a la vez jaja. Estoy en la 12A y tu?**

Me senté a doblar mi ropa, y a los 2 min llego otro mensaje:

**Jaja no seas boba. Yo estoy en la 3B. Que lastima que estés tan lejos, pero tranquila bebe que igual llegaré allá.**

Sin duda alguna, estaba loco… pero ese loco a mí también me volvía loca, aunque en secreto, pues nunca me ha gustado ventilar mis sentimientos a nadie. Ni siquiera Bella sabe que Emmett me encanta.

**El hambre te está haciendo delirar querido. Nos vemos en el almuerzo. Besos =)**

30 segundos más tarde respondió:

**Ya verás… besos princesa... =)**

Las dos horas que nos dieron para instalarnos se hicieron larguísimas, ya me estaba dando hambre cuando por fin tocaron la puerta. Jessica salió a abrir y era para avisarnos que ya era la hora del almuerzo. El comedor era amplio y al entrar nos dieron un papel con las actividades y los horarios señalados. Fui a tomar el almuerzo el cual constaba de arroz, pollo y ensalada, siguiendo las recomendaciones de mi madre me dispuse a comer solo el pollo, la ensalada y tomarme el jugo. Cuando estaba por terminar sentí una respiración en mi cuello.

- Princesita, buen provecho…- me susurró al oído, esa voz causó que mi espalda se pusiera recta y sentí que un leve escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

- Hola, Emmett… gracias, puedes tomar asiento, si así deseas.- dije intentando mantener mi tono de voz natural.

- Claro que si... sabes que siempre deseo estar cerquita de tí. Hoooola chicas - saludo al resto de mis amigas, las cuales intercambiaron miradas al ver su comportamiento. Emmett se volvió hacia mi y continuó hablando muy bajo y de manera muy seductora - y que te pareció la cabaña, acogedora, no?

- Eh… si, normal… está bien amoblada.

- Eso es todo? Bien amoblada?

- Si, se ve muy cómoda y… -no me dejo continuar la frase.

- Y…?

- Linda!

- Está de fantasía, parece de Heidi y todo… - rodé los ojos. Arg, íbamos bien hasta que se le escapo su niño interno.

- Mmm… sí claro tienes razón - respondí irónicamente a su comentario, en ese momento llego uno de sus amigos y lo llamo por qué había ocurrido un problema.

- Bueno mi princesa, nos vemos luego, si?

- Como quieras - sonreí, pero sentí un vacío al verlo alejarse.

El resto del día transcurrió rápido, con las actividades programadas todos estábamos agotados. A la hora de la cena casi nadie quería hablar. Yo no tenía hambre y no veía a Emmett por ningún lado razón por la que invite a Bella a dar un paseo.

- Que tienes, Rose? Te noto distante - Bella me conoce lo suficientemente bien como para darse cuenta de mis cambios de humor.

- Nada, solo estoy cansada. No has pensado en que harás en el futuro?- los días anteriores al campamento ese tema mantenía mi mente ocupada, estaba en el último año del colegio y aun no sabía que quería hacer con mi vida.

- Bueno, lo que hacen todos: estudiar…! Ah y luego trabajar…pero también quiero…- y comenzó a contar todos sus planes futuros mientras yo me perdía en mis pensamientos recordando esos ojos oscuros de Emmett, esa espalda ancha y esos brazos musculosos- Rose, Rose? Tú me estás oyendo, verdad?

- Si, si… me estás hablando de tu mamá, no? - pregunté sin convicción.

- No, no me estabas oyendo… pero tranquila, yo te entiendo seguramente estas cansada, además tienes más de 12 horas que no te exfolias la piel y yo estoy igual, vamos a ver si es hora de ir a las habitaciones…- y comenzó de nuevo a hablar sola. No sé porque estaba pensando en Emmett de esa manera siempre lo vi como un amigo, desde que iba a mi casa con su padre, ok, ok me gusta pero nunca la había visto de aquella manera tan… cochambrosa.

Llegamos a la cabaña y entre a ducharme en el baño, duré aproximadamente media hora, mientras lo hacía pensaba solo en dormir. Estaba tan cansada, había experimentado demasiadas emociones para un solo día, necesitaba relajarme y dejarme caer en los brazos de Morfeo y no pensar más.

Al salir, me coloque un pijama de short corto y franelilla, ambos de color naranja. Revisé mi celular y salté de emoción al ver que tenia 2 dos mensajes:

**Buenas noches mi niña, me imagino estuviste muy ocupada hoy. Que descanses, besos: tus padres.**

"Awwww" pensé, y con toda la calma que pude les respondí:

**Oh, discúlpenme. Con tantas cosas, se me pasó escribirles. Voy a dormir. Los amo y los extraño!**

Con tanto estrés se me había olvidado que tenia padres, entonces revise el segundo mensaje:

**Princesa, que haces? Estoy afuera, sal. =)**

Arrrrgggghhhhhhh…! No puede ser… ese mensaje había sido escrito hace 15 min. Le respondí los más rápido que pude. En ese momentos odié tener las uñas largas ya que me entorpecían aún más de lo normal, por lo que me equivocaba a cada rato.

**Disculpa me estaba bañando, aun estas afuera? =S**

- ya te bañaste? te sonó el teléfono un par de veces pero no te quise interrumpir…- dijo inocentemente Alice.

- si, tranquila… no era nada urgente eran mis padres para darme las buenas noches, gracias! - aaaarrrgghhh, tranquila?... la quería matar por no haberme avisado sin embargo no fue su culpa. En ese momento el teléfono vibró y yo lo tome rápidamente.

**No lo estaba, pero ahora sí. Sal con disimulo, aunque no hay nadie por acá.**

- Chicas ya vengo, Emmett necesita que le haga un favor. Pendiente por cualquier cosa, ok?- traté de hacer que los nervios no quebraran mi voz, sin embargo el intento fue casi fallido.

- sí, no te preocupes.- contestó Bella.

- ajá, anda- dijo Jessica mientras le dirigía una mirada a Alice.

Salí a paso apresurado y vi a Emmett agachado al lado de unos arbustos, me hizo señas y yo le seguí.

- Que pasa?, Que quieres?- pregunté de manera sangrona.

- verte, mi princesa. No pude darte las buenas noches por qué no te vi en la cena y quise arriesgarme a dártelas ahorita, sino no podría dormir.

- hay por favor, que mentiroso eres!

- mentiroso? me estás diciendo mentiroso a mi? - repitió con tono dolido mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos y se acercaba al mio lentamente.

- por qué no tomamos asiento? - no se me ocurrió otra cosa que decir para evitar el beso que venía en camino.

- en el césped húmedo? No te molesta? - inquirió asombrado.

- no, supongo.- aaarrrgghhh picaba y arañaba mis piernas

- bueno si tu lo dices, ahora... no se... cuéntame algo sobre ti.

- de mí? En estos momentos podría decirte que estoy cansadísima.

- en serio? mmm... sabías que soy muy bueno dando masajes?, quieres probar?

El corazón se me aceleró más de lo normal pero no me podía negar esa propuesta.

- bueno veamos que tan bueno eres - me di la vuelta y quede sentada de espalda a él. Sentí que cambiaba de posición para quedar apoyado sobre sus rodillas.

De repente sus manos se posaron en mis hombros y yo instintivamente cerré mis ojos. ¡Esas manos, que manos! Sentía como sus manos se movían y causaban dolor en mi, pero un dolor que era opacado por el placer, y no pude evitar pensar " si causa este placer en mis hombros, Dios mío, no me hagas imaginarlo en el resto de mi cuerpo". Sus manos comenzaron a bajar y subir por mi espalda hasta legar a mi cuello, no pude contener un gemido.

- te estás sintiendo mejor? Te gusta?- susurró nuevamente a mi oído y sentí como se erizaba mi cuerpo. Decidí dejar ese masaje hasta ahí, era lo mejor.

- Ehhmm… Emmett… debo volver… a la habitación - intentaba decir pero mi respiración estaba entrecortada al igual que mi voz - gracias por el masaje, pero las chicas deben estar preguntándose por mí.

Me levante deprisa y el también lo hizo, yo di tres pasos y el me tomó del brazo y me pego contra su pecho. Pude sentir su abdomen plano, su piel que parecía arder y un bulto más abajo el cual me indico que no era la única que regresaría a su habitación hiperventilada.

- Buenas noches, mi princesa.- y beso mis labios, fue un beso corto pero el beso mas tierno que había recibido en mi vida.

- Buenas noches…- fue lo único que me salió y una sonrisa que no pude contener.

Camine, mejor dicho, corrí hasta el cuarto para que nadie me viese pero igual venia uno de los profesores y no me dio tiempo de nada.

- Señorita hale, que hace levantada a esta hora y fuera de su habitación? - su seriedad casi hizo que me congelara del susto pero ya soy experta en excusarme por lo tanto cree una historia ficticia en menos de 3 segundos.

- disculpe profesor, lo acontecido es que extravié las llaves de la cabaña y para no alarmar a nadie salí a buscarlas, pero no se preocupe ya las encontré.- dije con una sonrisa fingida y con las llaves en las manos.

- esta bien, vigilaré que entre. - dijo en tono serio - Buenas noches

- Igualmente!- las manos me temblaban y estaba casi segura que la temperatura había vuelto a la normalidad de un tirón. Las chicas estaban pintándose las uñas sentadas en el piso y viendo tv.

Al entrar voltearon y Bella se puso de pie.

- donde estabas? Ya me tenias preocupada.

- lo siento no me di cuenta de lo tarde que era. Por que no se han dormido aún? - pregunté mientras ponía mi celular bajo la almohada y me sentaba junto a ellas.

-Esperándote, pensamos que te habían atrapado por fuera - respondió Alice - y mmm... que hiciste? - inquirió con una ceja levantada.

- nada, solo hablamos un poco de varios temas. Él necesitaba un consejo y yo se lo di, tu sabes... un regalo para una chica y todas esas cosas que los hombres no saben - esperaba que parecieran convencidas de la historia tan patética que me había creado.

- Ah, ya me imagino... Ehmmm... vibra tu teléfono, creo - dijo Jessica, y yo me levante a buscarlo - no se por qué los hombres aun no saben lo que nos gusta, es mas creo que aun no diferencian un perfume de Victoria's Secret a un perfume normal y corriente…- y continuó hablando, pero yo no le preste atención sino que me adentré en el mensaje.

**Princesa, que te pareció mi masaje? Disculpa si me propase contigo, no quiero que creas que quiero jugar contigo. **

Quedé atónita con el mensaje, pero fingí no darle importancia:

**Tranquilo, no te preocupes, lo que ocurrió fue bajo mi consentimiento. Si me gusto, gracias! =)**

Oía a lo lejos las voces de mis amigas discutiendo un tema que quizás en otro momento me hubiese parecido interesante pero, ahora estaba en otro mundo. Pasaron 3 minutos con 41 segundos cuando llego otro mensaje:

**Qué bueno, me alegro te haya gustado. Me hubiese encantado continuarlo, para que así relajaras todos tus músculos… **

Una sensación desconocida recorrió mi cuerpo, no sé si eran deseos, ganas o no se qué, el hecho era que lo quería a mi lado en ese preciso instante.

**No te imaginas lo tentador que está mensaje… ;) de verdad a mi también me hubiese encantado que lo continuases. Eres todo un dios con las manos... ;)**

Después de darle a enviar me arrepentí de haber escrito eso, seguramente pensaría que me le estaba ofreciendo, o algo por el estilo. En ese momento respondió:

**En serio? Te gustaría? Si lo deseas me puedo escapar ahorita mismo y lo terminamos, prometo no te arrepentirás…**

Decidí terminar la conversación ahí:

**como ya te dije, tentador... pero ya me voy a dormir… hablamos mañana… besos… no respondas… **

- Niñas, no lo tomen a mal, pero quiero dormir - solté de repente y al parecer sonó un poco fuerte.

- Como quieras, hasta mañana - respondió una dolida Alice.

- Buenas noches - dijo seguidamente Jessica, se levantaron ambas y salieron.

Apagué la luz y me acosté intentando no pensar en nada.

- A ti te pasa algo - dijo Bella - tranquila me lo cuentas cuando quieras - respondió ante mi silencio - no quiero presionarte, solo no olvides que sea lo que sea cuentas conmigo... - "lo sé" murmuré - Te quiero hasta mañana.

- Buenas noches.

Cerré mis ojos. A los 20 minutos el teléfono vibro y cegada por la luz lei que decía:

**Que descanses mi princesa, dulces sueños! =) tqm!**

Volvi a dormir…

De repente oí a alguien tocar a la puerta. Esperaba fuese Bella, pero era Emmett, ¿Qué hacia Emmett en mi cuarto?

- Hey, estás loco? que haces aquí? Si te ven nos matarán a ambos - susurré, aunque sinceramente no quería que se fuera.

- No te preocupes, todos están fuera y nadie vendrá - se acerco a la cama, vestía unos jeans y una camiseta - puedo sentarme?

- Claro que puedes tontito! como preguntas eso?

- No sé, solo se me ocurrió preguntártelo. Aún estas cansada?

- Bueno un poco, aunque tu masaje me relajó mucho sinceramente.

- Bueno acuéstate y te sentirás aún mejor - no sé por qué, pero hice exactamente lo que me dijo. Me acosté con mi frente hacia la cama y sentí como sus manos se paseaban nuevamente por mis hombros mientras yo con mis ojos cerrados me concentraba en el masaje.

Luego sentí que sus manos descendían por mi espalda y me quitaban la franelilla con una facilidad impresionante, sentía sus dedos rozando mi piel, la cual estaba cada vez más caliente. Sus manos bajaron hasta mis piernas y acariciaban mis muslos, mi corazón latía como nunca antes lo había hecho. Desprendió mis shorts y sentí su boca en mi cuello, lamiéndolo y besandolo. Me dió la vuelta y me besó apasionadamente, me estaba quedando sin respiración. Cuando me separé de su boca lo único que salió de mi fue un gemido brutal. Él bajo por mi cuello aún lamiendo, hasta llegar a mis pezones, los lamió y mordió sin cesár. Yo no paraba de gemir, sus caricias, sus besos y hasta sus mordiscos, me estaban volviendo completamente loca.

Terminó con mis pezones y descendió lentamente, dejando un camino de besos mojados hasta llegar a mi abdomen. Cada vez me sentía más y más caliente, y más y más húmeda. Me senté y le quite la camiseta, besé su cuello, su pecho, deslicé mis dedos por su musculosa espalda mientras lo besaba apasionadamente. Se arqueó ante la sensación de placer, lo cual me incitó a seguir actuando. Le ayudé a desprenderse de sus pantalones y sobre su ropa interior pude ver y sentir su alto grado de excitación. Su miembro se hallaba erecto, tanto así que produjo temor en mi, temor que fue borrado por sus besos al segundo. Cada vez se me hacia mas difícil respirar y los gemidos se hacían mas constantes.

- hazme… tuya…- solté de manera entrecortada ya que fue lo único que mi respiración permitió pronunciar. Ya no aguantaba más. No era algo que simplemente quería, era algo que NECESITABA, y ya no aguantaba esa necesidad de sentirlo dentro de mi.

- estás segura? - preguntó mirándome a los ojos. Estaba encima de mí.

- no me preguntes si lo estoy o no. Solo hazlo.- debido a mi respuesta me beso de nuevo, pero esta vez con mas agresividad, sentía como su lengua se mezclaba con la mia, tanto así que causaban dolor, pero un dolor placentero.

Me arrancó la única pieza que quedaba sobre mi cuerpo dejando al descubierto mi intimidad, y dirigió su boca hasta esta. Comenzó a lamer mis labios vaginales, sentí como su lengua jugaba con mi clítoris. Me estaba matando de placer, pero a la vez de deseo. Yo quería más. Mi cuerpo se arqueaba cada vez más y más, mientras sentía su aliento entrando en mí. "Emmett..." solo lograba articular, no tenía la concentración suficiente como para emitir algo más que no fuesen gemidos de placer. Él separó su boca de mi parte más vulnerable, y sustituyó su lengua por su dedo. Su dedo entraba y salía lentamente de mí mientras Emmett subía su cara hasta mi boca y me besaba nuevamente, impregnándome de mi propio sabor. Me estaba torturando. "Emmett... por... favor" logré decir en un hilo de voz.

Se quitó los boxers y se coloco de nuevo sobre mí pero esta vez lo sentí completamente, todo su perfecto y musculoso cuerpo haciendo presión en el mío, y su miembro rozando mi intimidad. Sentí su punta en la entrada y luego como poco a poco se deslizaba más y más, interiorizándose en mi. Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, me besó lentamente. El dolor hizo que incrustara mis uñas en su espalda más luego el dolor paso y ya estaba dentro de mi entrado y saliendo lentamente. Ahora si creía que iba a explotarme el corazón de tanta sangre que mis venas bombeaban. Me envistió rápidamente y una ola de dolor y placer recorrió hasta la mínima célula de mi cuerpo, mi espalda se encorvo, separándose del colchón y exploté en mi primer orgasmo sin poder controlar mis gemido que ya se habían convertido en gritos. Sentí como Emmett acaba dentro de mí para caer desplomado sobre mi pecho.

- Ah- solté un grito ahogado y abrí los ojos. No puede ser posible, todo había sido un sueño. Un maldito sueño.

Me encontraba bañada en sudor, me sente temblando y en ese momento Bella se despertó.

- que ocurre?- pregunto asustada.

- nada, ¿Qué hora es?

- las 3:28am, por que? - preguntó aún adormilada.

- por nada, tranquila, solo fue un sueño…

- ok, duérmete - y se volvió a dormir.

No pude conciliar el sueño, cada vez que cerraba los ojos las imágenes volvían a mi cabeza como si fuese una película en reproducción…

Me hubiese encantado que la experiencia hubiese sido real. Quizás pudiese volver mi sueño realidad. "Quizás otra sesión de masajes no estaría nada mal". Sonreí ante mi propio pensamiento. Como dice el dicho... "El que se ríe solo, es porque de su picardía se acuerda"

* * *

**_Holaaaaaa de nuevoooo! :D Que tal? les gusto?? Les recuerdo que esta historia NO es de mi autoriaaa, es de una amiga, a la que le pedi que escribiese un lemmon... yo solo hice algunas que otras modificaciones... ;) la verdad es que a mi me parecio muy buenooo.. :)_**

**_Rosas? Tomatazos? :D recuerden que no son solo para mi... xD buenooo... esta historiaa fue hecha por Karelvys... y ella me suplico que la publicara... Ok, ok... yo le suplique a ella, peroo uds saben... en la suma y en la multiplicacion "el orden de los factores no altera el productooo" xD jajajaja! la cosa es queeeee... Somos tres las involucradas en esta historiia.. porque otra amiga ( otra super loca, como yo ), Eddy Luz, aporto tambien un poco para la historiaa :) asi que a las tres nos encantaria saber que piensan..._**

**_buenoooo... ahora hagamos un pequeno ejerciciooo... imaginemos que la flechita del cursor es nuestra manoo (visualizadoo??? yalo tienen en mente??). Ahora imaginemos que la burbujita amarillita que se encuentra aqui abajiitoo es el hermoso y perfecto cuerpo de Edward Cullen, o de Jacob Black (o de quien uds prefieran)... y pulsenlo... sii... exactooo asii :D y me dejan un lindo y hermoso review... vale??? xD_**

**_Reviewciitooo? *-* (cariita del Gato con Botas de Shrek)_**

**_Bueno, las dejo... en verdad espero que les haya gustadooo... si no fue asi... porfa no nos culpen... es nuestro primer lemmon... _**

**_Besitos... Se les quiere..._**

**_Atte.. Ori :3_**


End file.
